This invention refers to the technique for proper brushing and cleaning of the teeth and more particularly it is related to a dental concave and convex rake.
For at least 25 years, dental associations and dentists, in particular, have been practically requiring proper brushing of the teeth.
A large variety of toothbrushes are known with regard to size, curvature and design of the handles, number of rows of bristles, cut of the bundles of bristles, different degrees of hardness of the bristles; depending on whether they are natural or made of synthetic materials, but all of them coincide in that the head of the brush and the handle are collinear, forcing the user to make a horizontal motion that is generally fast when brushing the teeth, which is disadvantageous, since to dislodge the waste of food from the interstices of teeth and molars, one must make a vertical motion forcing the wrist, therefore, most people are not accustomed to doing so; in addition, the brushes that are already known, when moving horizontally quickly and violently cause the gums to retract, and moving that way is opposite to the direction of the enamel of the teeth.
It is frequent that dentists attribute many of the cavity and gum problems that occur presently to deficient brushing. These comments are attributed to an assumed (or actual) bad rearing that we provide on our children with regard to dental and oral hygiene.
Listed below are some of the recommendations that dentists give in trying to avoid the problems already mentioned:
1) Vertical motion while brushing. Dentists recommend that the own anatomical design of the tooth should be followed, as well as the direction of growth of enamel.
2) Rotary motion while brushing. Also, dentists recommend to press on the brush small powerful turning movements so that the bristles will expel food residues from the interstices of the teeth and molars.
3) Avoid retraction of the gums. The rotary motion mentioned in the previous point offers another benefit, which consists of preventing the retraction of the gums, which uncovers the ivory of the root, which causes actual rows of cavities all along the set of teeth. In addition, this rotary motion, while brushing, provides a massage on the gums and a decongestion of the same, strengthening them and favoring a good blood circulation, all of them helping to prevent certain infections, with one of them being pyorrhea.
4) Cleaning of the wisdom teeth. Dentists insist that the last teeth (wisdom teeth) be cleaned as much as possible, both upper and lower ones, trying to rub the hidden parts of the same, which are practically inaccessible.
5) Cleaning of the inner faces of the set of teeth. Dentists warn that if the inner faces of the set of teeth are not cleaned appropriately and regularly, at some point in time you will have to perform a cleaning by the cavitron insert in order to remove the tar as well as the bacterial plaque, that are another reason for deterioration of the teeth (detartragia).
It is important to mention that the traditional brush does not allow to meet all these recommendations, since with respect to what is mentioned in Point Number (1) in relation to the vertical motion of the brushing, the traditional brush induces to a natural horizontal motion due the own characteristics of the design, which forces us to achieve a vertical motion forcing the shoulder, elbow and wrist, causing with this that these forced motions and the motion induced by the design of the traditional brush come into conflict. If this becomes difficult for adults, one must take into account that for children, it becomes a xe2x80x9ctorturexe2x80x9d with regard to the habits of dental hygiene.
With respect to what is mentioned in Point Number (2) in relation to the rotary motion while brushing if the traditional design induces to the horizontal motion and the vertical motion is forced, we agree that it is totally contradictory to a rotational movement; therefore, the rotary motion of the brush is achieved by forcing the wrist, causing with it that once more have the design of the brush to conflict with the movements recommended by dentists.
With regard to what is indicated in Point Number (3) in relation to avoiding the retraction of the gums while brushing with the traditional brush, what is mentioned in the previous paragraph explains why we cannot achieve a satisfactory massage of the gums.
On the other hand, with regard to what is mentioned in Point Number (4) in relation to the cleaning of the wisdom teeth with the traditional brush, the design of the same makes it difficult to reach the faces of said wisdom teeth, above all the external faces and to be able to do the proper run to clean the sides of the bottom of the cheeks.
Finally, with regard to what is indicated in Point Number (5) in relation to the cleaning of the internal faces of the set of the teeth with the traditional brush, the design of this makes it possible to achieve the cleaning of certain zones of the inner face of the set of teeth; however, the zone that runs the most danger from the plaque and tar viewpoint is the inner face of the lower front teeth, which cannot be cleaned properly with the traditional toothbrush.
As a result of the above, we have tried to solve the aforementioned problems in a simple, practical and economical way looking for the brushing and cleaning operation to be done efficiently.
Taking into account the defects of the above technique, an object of the present invention is to provide a dental concave and convex rake that allows to perform the dental cleaning operation more efficiently.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a dental concave and convex rake, that allows the cleaning of the teeth and molars to be done covering all their faces simply, practically and functionally.
The aforementioned objects, as well as other objects and advantages of the invention, are achieved by the use of a dental concave and convex rake that consists of a handle for grabbing the rake, which includes, on one of its ends, at least a female connection where a rake head is inserted, and, at least a concave and/or convex rake head interconnected to a stem, which, on its lower end, includes a male connection, which is inserted under pressure in the female connection of said handle; said rake head includes a concave or convex plate where many bristles are attached.